October & April
by irys
Summary: Ils étaient si différents. Lui, froid, méprisant, arrogant, détestable, hautain. Elle, joyeuse, adorable, loyale, sarcastique, têtue. Qu'avaient-ils donc en commun? Rien. Si ce n'est la magie, et l'envie d'un autre monde.


**NdA:** Bonjour! Alors voilà, une fanfic qui commence. Je veux juste prévenir tout de suite de ne pas trop s'attacher à cette histoire, je ne sais pas si je la continuerai. J'avais écrit ça sur une idée basique qui me plaisait, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donnera. Je n'ai aucun plan pour cette fic, aucune idée de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. En fait, je crois que je voulais juste des avis. :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et si jamais l'envie et la motivation me prennent, mais surtout l'inspiration, je donnerai vie à la suite de cette histoire.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas sortis de mon imagination, mais de celle de J.K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créés, et merci de nous laisser les utiliser pour nos fics. Jude est sortie de ma petite tête et j'espère pouvoir en faire quelque chose de bien. :)

**Synopsis:** Ils étaient si différents. Lui, froid, méprisant, arrogant, détestable, hautain. Elle, joyeuse, adorable, loyale, sarcastique, têtue. Qu'avaient-ils donc en commun? Rien. Si ce n'est la magie, et l'envie d'un autre monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Echange et Cohabitation**

Tout avait commencé au mois de mars. C'était l'anniversaire de son unique ami, et comme chaque année, il avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Et comme chaque année, elle avait refusé. Pourquoi? Parce qu'une Poufsouffle n'avait rien à faire à la table des lions. Et qu'elle n'allait pas changer ses habitudes pour lui. Même si aujourd'hui était un jour différent des autres. Enfin, pour lui. Cela ne changeait rien au fait. Elle n'irait pas avec lui. Il devrait se contenter du bon anniversaire qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Comme chaque matin, elle allait prendre son petit déjeuner rapide à sa table. Un chocolat chaud et elle filait en cours. Comme chaque matin. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'insister, et il voulait absolument qu'elle prenne son petit-déjeuner à la table des Lions.

-Allez, Jude, viens.

-James, n'insiste pas, j'ai dit non. Et quand je dis non, c'est non.

-Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, c'est mon anniversaire.

-Si je peux, je viens de le faire. Et bon sang, tu as quel âge pour insister comme ça?

-Dix-huit ans?

-J'en doute fort.

-Oh allez Jude, sois cool.

La dénommée Jude ferma les yeux un instant et eut un profond soupir. Elle but sa tasse de chocolat rapidement, passa devant James, et sans se retourner, répondit:

-Non.

-Je te hais!

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Jamesie !

Judith McLean rejoignit son cours de métamorphose, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, James Potter ne changerait jamais. Il était son seul et véritable ami, mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily, ils se fréquentaient beaucoup moins. Mais peu importe. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, à Godric's Hollow, Judith habitant dans la maison voisine de celle de James. Ce fut cependant une surprise pour lui lorsqu'il vit Jude sur le quai neuf ¾ un premier septembre, il y a maintenant six ans de cela. Pour elle aussi. Et pourtant un soulagement d'entrer à Poudlard en connaissant déjà quelqu'un dans l'école. C'était rassurant. Elle savait qu'il répondrait aux questions qu'elle se posait, et qu'au moins, elle ne passerait pas pour une idiote, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la seule élève née Moldue de l'école. Elle voulait simplement passer inaperçue, se fondre dans la masse. Elle n'avait pas réussi. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de son année, et était même Préfète de sa Maison. Une grande fierté pour elle. Elle espérait même être Préfète-en-Chef l'année prochaine. Et d'un autre côté, elle était comme tous les élèves nés Moldus de cette école: un souffre douleur pour les Sangs Purs de Serpentard. Mais comparée à d'autres, elle ne se laissait pas faire, et n'hésitait pas à se battre en duel s'il le fallait. Celui qui s'amusait le plus à la provoquer était le petit frère de Sirius, Regulus Black. De même année qu'elle, il prenait un malin plaisir à la rabaisser plus bas que terre. Bien que la plupart du temps, elle finissait par lui prouver qu'elle était meilleure que lui. Et à titre de revanche, il s'en prenait de nouveau à elle.

Judith arriva devant la salle. Un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce lui indiqua que personne n'était encore là. Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille posa ses fesses sur le sol du couloir, et attendit que d'autres arrivent. Elle détestait être la première à entrer dans la salle. Elle redressa ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombèrent sur son visage, recouvrant en partie ses jambes. Ses yeux bleus perçants lançaient un regard froid, et le malheur ferait celui qui oserait la déranger maintenant. Elle attendait, fredonnant dans sa tête un air de « Hey Jude » des Beatles, ce groupe Moldu qui avait fait fureur loin du monde sorcier, dix ans auparavant, et qu'elle adorait grâce aux vinyles qu'elle avait piqué à sa mère. C'était de cette chanson que venait son surnom, Jude.

Quelques élèves arrivèrent. Peu de temps après, la bande Serpentarde arriva, Regulus Black aux commandes, comme d'habitude. Pendue à son bras, Lexie Dickenson, petite Sang Pur totalement garce. La moindre personne qui s'approchait de Regulus avait tendance à finir avec une réputation plus bas que terre. Lexie ne cessait de se vanter. Depuis qu'elle avait appris l'année dernière qu'elle allait se marier au plus jeune des Black, elle avait tendance à se comporter en véritable Serpentard, alors que jusque là, elle était passée inaperçue. Et maintenant, elle jouait les jalouses. Ce qui faisait bien rire Judith, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas difficile à comprendre que Regulus ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se marier un jour avec elle. Judith devait être la seule à avoir remarqué cette lueur triste qui éclairait le regard du jeune Black. Sa théorie était qu'il n'était pas heureux à Serpentard, mais quand elle avait tenté d'en parler avec James et Sirius, son grand frère avait affirmé qu'il était fier de sa place. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas Judith d'y penser encore.

Les Serpentards entrèrent dans la salle de cours, et Judith entra à leur suite. A la différence qu'elle alla s'installer à l'opposé des verts. Comme à son habitude. Sa place ne changeait pas, mais en entrant à leur suite, elle était certaine de ne pas se retrouver à côté de l'un d'entre eux. Le professeur McGonagall ne tarda pas à entrer. Généralement, elle arrivait avec quelques minutes d'avance, permettant ainsi aux premiers de s'installer, et aux suivants de ne pas trop traîner. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle fut pile à l'heure. Ce qui intrigua notre chère Jude. Elle ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse à sa question muette. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, McGonagall prit la parole.

-Pour la fin de l'année, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait essayer un nouveau système. Si ce système fonctionne pour les deux mois et demi qu'ils vous restent à étudier avant vos examens, vous serez amenés à le rencontrer de nouveau l'année prochaine. Ce système consiste à faire des groupes de deux élèves, selon leur niveau de difficulté et de facilité par rapport aux matières. Nous avons donc choisis ces binômes. Voici la liste. Leonor MacBeth, John Wooden. Leanne Swank, Lexie Dickenson. Regulus Black, Judith McLean...

Judith écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom de la personne avec qui elle était. Leonor, assise à côté d'elle comme toujours, eut la même réaction. Une Poufsouffle Née Moldue et un Serpentard de Sang Pur ensemble? Soit les professeurs étaient fous, soit ils voulaient que les deux finissent à l'infirmerie. Les deux se toisèrent, tandis que McGonagall continuait d'avancer dans la liste. Pourtant, Judith entendit sans difficulté ce que Lexie dit au jeune Black.

-Tu as entendu? On est ensemble pour les binômes.

-Euh Lexie...

-Tu te rends compte ? C'est génial, on va pouvoir passer encore plus de temps ensemble !

-Non, Lexie.

-Comment ça non?

-Tu es avec Swank. Je suis avec McLean.

-QUOIIIIII?

-Mademoiselle Dickenson, que vous arrive-t-il pour que vous hurliez ainsi dans mon cours?

-Je ne peux pas être en binôme avec Swank! Je dois être en binôme avec Regulus! Et lui, pas avec cette Sang de Bourbe de Poufsouffle.

-Pas d'insulte dans mon cours mademoiselle Dickenson. Vous aurez une retenue.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Sang de Bourbe?

-Mademoiselle McLean, ne vous y mettez pas aussi. Ou vous viendrez vous aussi en retenue.

Judith se renfrogna. Hors de question d'être en retenue avec cette folle furieuse.

-Mademoiselle Dickenson. Vous n'êtes pas contente? Vous n'aviez qu'à mieux travailler dans certaines matières, vous auriez été avec monsieur Black. Cependant ce n'est pas le cas, et si vous m'interrompez encore, j'enlève des points à votre Maison.

Lexie grogna dans son coin, mais n'empêcha pas le professeur de continuer. Lorsque MacGonagall eut terminé de donner les binômes, elle ordonna que chacun s'assied à côté de son nouveau coéquipier de cours.

-Ces binômes valent pour tous les cours, vous ne pouvez pas les changer. Vous allez devoir apprendre à travailler ensemble, vous entraider. Car si vous êtes en binôme, c'est pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats dans les matières où vous avez des difficultés. Sur ce, le cours peut commencer.

Regulus Black, 16 ans, petit frère de Sirius Black, ennemi juré de Judith McLean. Et ils voulaient qu'ils travaillent ensemble... Et ben, ils en avaient de l'espoir! Le cours se déroula dans le silence le plus total pour le binôme Serpent, Blaireau. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était heureux d'être là, et ils le montraient bien. La matinée continua dans le même rythme. Lexie ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs à Judith, qui n'avait qu'une envie: lui lancer un sort d'Allégresse. A midi, lorsque le repas fut annoncé, la jeune fille fonça à la table des Gryffondors, et s'assit à côté de son ami.

-James, je t'en supplie, achève-moi.

Sa tête s'affala sur la table, tournée vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Dumbledore a eu la bonne idée de nous répartir en binôme. Je suis avec Black junior.

-Ils n'ont pas osé?

-Oh que si... Achève-moi avant que je fasse un massacre.

-Tu peux faire un massacre, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte.

Judith releva la tête pour regarder le nouveau protagoniste. Sirius, bien entendu. La blondinette savait parfaitement que les deux frères ne s'entendaient pas. Mais de là à souhaiter sa mort... Elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait aller aussi loin. Sa question fut totalement naturelle.

-Pourquoi?

-Le petit fils chéri des Black. De toute façon, il court à sa perte. Quand je suis parti de la maison cet été, et que James m'a accueilli, j'ai reçu une dernière lettre de Père. Il m'annonçait que j'avais été effacé de l'arbre généalogique des Black, et que j'aurais mieux fait de suivre l'exemple de Regulus, en allant à Serpentard, en traitant les Nés Moldus comme tels, et en m'engageant dans les Mangemorts.

-Les Mangemorts? Demanda Judith.

-Tu as entendu parler de ce sorcier noir qui est en train de monter en puissance?

-Oui…

-Les Mangemorts sont ses hommes de main. Apparemment, mon cher petit frère a décidé de s'enrôler.

Judith se pencha et jeta un regard vers Regulus. Sirius et lui étaient si différents. S'ils se ressemblaient physiquement, ils avaient des caractères totalement opposés. Tout comme elle était différente de Regulus. Leurs rencontres faisaient toujours des étincelles. Si au début, elle avait trouvé ça amusant, elle en avait un peu marre à présent.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais de Dickenson?

-Dickenson? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir dans cette histoire? Demanda Sirius.

-Elle va se marier avec ton frère à leur sortie de Poudlard, annonça James. Elle le hurle dans tous les couloirs, comment as-tu pu louper l'information, Patmol?

-Comme si je m'occupais de ce qui se dit sur mon frère? J'ai déjà trop à faire avec moi.

-Ton ego est un peu trop surdimensionné Patmol, il est temps que tu te trouves une fille.

-Hum... Jude, tu sors avec moi?

-Non Sirius, je ne suis pas un bouche-trou.

-Et voilà, tu as vu Cornedrue? Elle m'a rejeté!

Judith se désintéressa de la conversation. James et Sirius partaient encore dans un débat où le plus beau, le plus intéressant des deux serait le vainqueur. Et ça leur arrivait un peu trop fréquemment au goût de la Poufsouffle. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les paroles de Sirius. Ainsi Regulus courait à sa perte. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Si le Serpentard était l'enfant prodige de la famille, alors pourquoi ne semblait-il pas être heureux? Vu le temps qu'elle allait devoir passer avec lui, elle le saurait certainement. Ou pas. Elle verrait cela avec le temps.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les journées se suivirent, et se ressemblèrent à un tel point que Judith avait l'impression de vivre la vie d'un couple de quinquagénaires. Passer ses cours assise à côté de Regulus Black, soit disant pour travailler ensemble ressemblait à l'enfer pour la Poufsouffle. Par bonne volonté, et en sachant qu'ils seraient tous les deux pénaliser si ils ne coopéraient pas, elle essayait de travailler avec lui, mais il restait de marbre. Muet. Pas un regard vers elle, ou bien un regard si assassin qu'elle finissait toujours par soupirer et reprendre son travail seule. Et quand ils s'adressaient la parole, ça finissait toujours par exploser entre eux... Une vraie catastrophe. Que faire dans ces cas-là? Attendre... Attendre que les professeurs leur fassent la remarque qu'ils ne s'étaient pas améliorés dans les matières. Ce qui arriva après environ un mois de travail en binôme. Le professeur MacGonagall les convoqua à la fin de son cours, et fit remarquer que Judith ne s'était pas améliorée en Sortilèges, et que Regulus n'avait pas obtenu de meilleurs résultats en Botanique. Cependant, Judith n'hésita pas à la ramener.

-C'est de sa faute. A chaque fois que j'essaie de lui proposer mon aide, ou de lui poser des questions, il m'envoie balader. C'est lui qui mérite une retenue.

-Bien entendu, c'est toujours la faute du Serpentard, répondit Regulus.

-Cite-moi une seule fois où tu as proposé de m'aider pour les Sortilèges.

-...

-Où tu as accepté mon aide alors?

-...

-Vous voyez professeur, il ne nie même pas!

-Cependant, vous irez tous les deux en retenue, et durant ces retenues, vous vous exercerez ensemble. Cela durera le temps qu'il faudra, ajouta MacGonagall devant leurs têtes ahuries. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous devez travailler ensemble pour progresser. Vous passerez donc vos soirées dans mon bureau, excepté pour vos entraînements de Quidditch, jusqu'à ce que vos résultats progressent. Allez, filez, il me semble que vous avez un cours de Sortilèges. Il est temps de commencer à travailler.

Judith attrapa son sac, et le jeta sur son épaule, lança un regard noir à Regulus et sortit de la salle à toute vitesse. Qu'il ne s'avise pas de l'approcher! Il en prendrait pour son grade. Comme si elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de passer ses soirées dans le bureau de McGo et travailler avec un idiot de Serpentard qui était aussi sympathique que le Schtroumpf Grognon. Et encore, elle insultait le Schtroumpf Grognon à penser ça. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, stoppant net ses pensées. Elle se retourna vivement pour reconnaître le Serpentard en question.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'empêcher d'avancer!

-Être désolé, ça t'ira?

-Quoi?

Judith resta bouche bée. Regulus Black qui s'excusait? Et auprès d'elle, une Née Moldue? Mais où allait le monde?

-Je suis désolé.

-Que cachent ces excuses? N'attends rien de moi Black, en échange de ces quelques mots!

Méfiante? Bien entendu! Un pro Sang Pur qui s'excusait auprès d'une Née Moldue, ça n'arrivait jamais. Ou alors, il l'utilisait comme chantage à un moment ou un autre.

-Elles ne cachent rien, McLean.

Un air surpris s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il s'excusait et lui offrait un moyen de pression. Regulus Black serait-il finalement différent de ce que tous croyaient, y compris son frère? Non. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il cachait quelque chose. Elle en était certaine. Sans plus attendre, elle reprit sa marche vers la salle de cours de Sortilèges, suivie de près par Black.

Le cours fut... Différent. Black lui proposa son aide, lui fit travailler correctement ses mouvements du poignet, mieux prononcer ses formules... Résultat: Judith réussit à lancer le sort appris pendant la leçon avant la fin du cours. Ce qui étonna la classe entière. Ce qui la rendit plutôt fière. Avant de sortir, elle murmura un petit merci à Regulus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle. Elle n'avait même pas rejoint la table des Poufsouffles en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, fonçant directement sur James et Sirius, et s'assit directement à côté de son meilleur ami. Judith regarda Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jude?

-Tu t'es trompé.

-Sur quoi?

-Ton frère.

-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup.

-Oh tu crois ça? Explique-moi alors le miracle qui s'est produit aujourd'hui. Grâce à son aide, j'ai réussi à réaliser un sort d'apparition, et ce avant la fin du cours.

Il n'y eut pas que Sirius et James qui la regardèrent avec des yeux estomaqués. Lily, Remus et Peter se tournèrent également vers elle, surpris. Tous connaissaient suffisamment Judith pour savoir qu'il lui fallait beaucoup d'heures de travail pour réussir un sort aussi simple que celui de Lévitation. Alors qu'elle réussisse celui d'Apparition avant même la fin du cours... Cela relevait tout simplement du miracle. Sirius haussa un sourcil, et se tourna vers son frère. Il l'observa un instant, puis regarda Judith à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert en échange de son aide?

-Quoi?

-Il doit être sûr de te tenir pour que tu puisses obtenir son aide. Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné?

-Mais rien! Je ne lui ai ri...

Judith stoppa net. Sa bouche resta ouverte tandis que son regard s'agrandissait. Elle n'avait pas eu tort de penser que les excuses du Serpentard cachaient quelque chose.

-Jude? Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Sirius.

-Il... Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier de ses paroles!

-Que t'a-t-il dit?

-Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tout est là! Il disait qu'il ne cachait rien, mais si je viens à dévoiler son acte, il ne m'aidera plus. Et s'il ne m'aide pas, je n'ai aucune chance de réussir les Sortilèges.

-Très fin...

-Ton frère est un sacré manipulateur! Mais foi de Judith McLean! Il ne m'aura pas comme ça.

-C'est comme ça que je te préfère, déclara James.

La Poufsouffle observa Regulus Black. Elle ne cessait de croire que malgré tout, le jeune Black avait été sincère dans ses excuses. Elle était loin d'être bête, et niveau psychologie des gens, elle avait hérité du don de sa mère. Elle était sûre d'elle. Il avait été sincère. Et il cachait quelque chose. Elle découvrirait quoi.

Elle souriait tout de même intérieurement. Peut-être la tenait-il avec cette petite manipulation... Mais elle avait un moyen de pression. Il s'était excusé auprès d'elle. Judith n'avait pas de réputation à tenir, si ce n'est celle de bouc émissaire de Black junior... Cependant, le Serpentard en avait une... Tel est pris qui croyait prendre... Elle le tenait aussi. Et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il s'en soit vraiment rendu compte.


End file.
